


Sonnet I (to My Old Flame)

by sigmaforsale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaforsale/pseuds/sigmaforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in March 2005.  It's no longer an accurate representation of my feelings or this relationship, but I still think it's a good sonnet, so.  Yeah.</p></blockquote>





	Sonnet I (to My Old Flame)

Though our last meeting did my flame relight,  
And seem’d it that thou didst respond in kind,  
Yet this bright seeming lessens not my plight,  
And still I fear to treat with thee, I find.  
In ev’ry word exchanged with cautious care  
Methinks I feel the jealous hand of fate:  
An I misstep but slight, she will be there  
To turn what fondness thou bestow, to hate.  
Though thou art eloquent enough to make  
Me feel a bumbling fool with clumsy tongue,  
This heart of mine command me risk to take,  
And write. On this my failing hopes are hung:  
That these my humble scrawlings might thee move  
To, with new hope, brace my despairing love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in March 2005. It's no longer an accurate representation of my feelings or this relationship, but I still think it's a good sonnet, so. Yeah.


End file.
